


power and control

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: deslay oneshots [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Breathplay, Character Study, Choking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut, Title from a Mariana And The Diamonds Song, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Jean Descole/Hershel Layton
Series: deslay oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894993
Kudos: 3





	power and control

Descole positioned himself on top of the bed. His dark eyes looked down at Hershel, studying his figure. He licked his lips as a grin stretched across his lips. He drummed his fingers on top of the blanket as he looked him up and down.

Hershel had been tied up, his wrists bound over his head. Descole moved his hand over onto his naked body, softly caressing his stomach. A small gasp escaped Hershel's throat. "I can't wait to take you in, dear," Descole whispered.

Hershel softly whined at the tone of his voice. "Sir-" Descole raised his hand to silence him. "Remember what you said before?" He said. Hershel pondered for a moment before nodding. "You don't get to talk until _I_ say you can." Descole said, wagging his finger at him. Hershel whined in response and tried to move around on the bed.

Descole grinned as lust flooded through every inch of his body. He enjoyed his small little movements, the way his hips moved, and how his breath hitched whenever he touched him. He began to feel his groin perk up. Descole grinned at the feeling of his erection. He looked down at Hershel, his eyes full of lust for the man. He climbed over top of him and leaned down to his neck. He pressed his lips against it and began to suck. 

Small, soft moans escaped Hershel's throat from the pleasure. He could feel his face became warm from it. Descole softly bit at his flesh causing Hershel to gasp. However, he didn't say anything. He had faith in Descole. He knew he wouldn't hurt him, not on purpose anyway.  
  


Descole pulled off of his neck and smiled at him. "You're doing well, darling." He cooed. He raised his hand to Hershel's throat and rubbed his thumb against it. Hershel's breath hitched from the movement as another soft moan escaped his throat. Descole smiled at him before pulling him into a rough kiss. 

Hershel moaned into the kiss. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth. He moved his tongue around, hungry for how Descole tasted. Descole gently brushed his hair as he smiled. Hershel continued to make muffled and soft moans from the pleasure. 

Descole pulled off the kiss and the two breathed heavily. Descole looked down at Hershel with a grin. He still maintained his grip on his throat and gave it a gentle squeeze. A gasp escaped Hershel's throat as he looked up at Descole, fear in his eyes. Descole frowned at him before giving a smile. "It's okay, darling. I promise to not hurt you, okay?" He cooed. Hershel nodded. Descole smiled in response. 

Descole squeezed Hershel's throat. A gasp escaped his throat from the sudden grip. Descole could feel Hershel's heart hammer through his veins and into his fingertips. It felt wrong to feel one's pulse in this manner yet, it aroused Descole for a reason.

_Control._

Hershel was vulnerable before him, all trapped for him to take him. It gave him a sense of power. One that he never had before. 

Descole squeezed his throat again and a soft whine escaped Hershel's throat. Descole looked down at Hershel's cock. It had become erected and throbbed. A grin spread across Descole's face. "You like this, don't you?" He asked. Hershel hesitantly nodded. Descole leaned in and kissed his forehead. He released his grip on his throat. "I love you, darling." Descole said. Hershel's face became a light pink. "I love you too, dear."


End file.
